Facing Fear
by seeker48
Summary: Dana has to face her biggest fear, and friendships are put to the test when the one's they love are in danger.
1. Bad Dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story

* * *

**Title: Untitled **

**Summary: Dana has to face her biggest fear, and friendships are put to the test when the one's they love are in danger. **

**A/N: Ok here's a new story, I really hope you all like it! :) No title as of now but I'll have one up soon. **

* * *

**Ch.1 Bad Dream?**

She was completely consumed by the darkness. The only light she could see came through the edges of the door. She could hear the heavy footsteps and the creaking of the floor under them. She pressed a shaking hand over her mouth to silence her heavy breathing and keep herself from screaming out. The door knob turned and as the door slowly opened her eyes shot open, and she was lying wide awake in her bed once more. _Another nightmare_, she thought to herself. The nightmares had returned, and she knew why. She would be going home soon, and that made her nervous. She took two pills and decided to get some rest. She had a long day tomorrow and couldn't afford being sleep deprived.

"I've been having the nightmare again." Dana said.

"You're anxious about going back it's completely normal." The blonde sitting in front of her said as she wrote something down on her notepad.

"I don't know if I can do this." Dana admitted.

"Then why are you going back?" the woman questioned.

"I have to. I need to get back to work." Dana told her shrugging.

"Well I'm proud of you. Going back and facing everything that's troubling you is very brave." the woman said, Dana gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"Dr. McKenzie will be taking over once you get back to Mariner Bay." The woman informed smiling.

"Thanks for everything Dr. Martin." Dana said getting up and shaking the woman's hand. Dr. Martin had been a big help to Dana when she had moved to New York. After leaving her office Dana headed to the airport a few hours later and mentally prepared to go home, knowing it wouldn't be easy. As the plane took off her mind began to wonder as it usually did when she had nothing to do.

"_It won't be that bad, Ryan's going to be right there with you." Dana called from the bathroom as she wiped her face with a towel. _

"_Fine, but you owe me." Carter said coming into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms her waist and kissed her cheek. _

"_I love you." Dana said turning around._

Dana then decided to get up and go to the bathroom once the plane had taken off, hoping to clear her mind off the memories that haunted her.

"_Hey can you go pick up the pizza." Ryan said as his sister walked into the kitchen._

"_I though McKenna had picked it up." Dana said as she saw her brother drinking a beer._

"_She forgot." Ryan said with a shrug and a smile. Dana shook her head with a sigh. She was happy that her mother's only sister and her daughter had come over, she loved spending time with them. _

"_Ok, I'll get the cake, but don't start eating yet." Dana said as her father walked in._

"_Too late." Captain Mitchell said taking a bite of a hot dog._

"_I'll be back in a few." Dana said with a smile and placed a kiss on her dads cheek. Once she was in her car she took out her phone and called Carter._

"_Hi baby, what's up?" Carter answered._

"_Where are you?" Dana asked._

"_I came home to change, the station got a call right before I left." Carter replied._

"_Ok hurry, everyone should be coming soon. I have to go get the cake so I might not be here when you get here." Dana told him._

"_Do you want me to go get the cake?" Carter asked._

"_No it's ok, finish getting ready." Dana said._

"_I'll be there soon then." Carter said._

"_Ok, love you." _

"_Love you too." Carter said and they both hung up. She was back on her father's drive way twenty two minutes later. _

Her hands were shaking as she opened the small bottle cap, taking a deep breath. _Twenty two minutes _she thought as she put two pills in her mouth.

_She grabbed the cake from the trunk and walked to the front door giving an eye roll at whoever had left the front door open. There was an eerie silence that engulfed her as she walked into the house. _

"_Dana" came a chocked whisper from the hallway, her hands went numb as she saw her aunt laying on the ground her torso blood. Dropping the cake she ran to her side._

"_What happened?" Dana asked applying pressure to the wound. Before her aunt could answer there was a loud scream._

"_McKenna!" the woman choked. "Go!" She said making Dana look toward the sound and then back at her aunt. Her mind wad racing, but she finally did as her aunt wanted and ran towards the scream. Dana collapsed against the wall at the sight before her._

"_McKenna." Dana whispered as she saw blood smeared everywhere and her cousin on the floor with her throat slit. Her hands were shaking furiously as she closed the young girl's eyes. Dana took a deep breath and got up. Dana saw a trail of blood and panicked as she realized who else was in the house. The trail led her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms._

"_Dad!" Dana gasped seeing her father sitting up against a wall._

"_Dana." Captain Mitchell said seeing his daughter._

"_It's ok…be strong, I love yo.." His words cut off and his head hung forward._

"_Daddy…Dad!" Dana said shaking him. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her._

"_Ryan…Ryan!" Dana shouted getting up and rushing out of the room._

"_Dana." Ryan said crashing into his sister making her stagger back under his weight._

"_Ryan, are you ok?" Dana asked in relief, he seemed to be ok._

"_Ryan." Dana gasped feeling the knife sticking out of his back, she felt him go limp and stop breathing._

"Ma'am…Ma'am? Hello…ma'am"

"Yes?" Dana asked opening the bathroom door.

"Is everything alright?" the flight attendant asked.

"Everything's fine." Dana said with a sigh. Dana went back to her seat and sat back down; she spent the rest of the flight sleeping.

* * *

**E/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think about the new story's beginning. :)**


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so we know Dana's family was killed who do you think did it and why? Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

* * *

**Ch.2 The Return**

"Captain, here's the background information you asked for." A small burnet said placing some files on the large mahogany desk.

"Thank you." He answered as he woman left.

"Hun when are you going to stop pouring over those files?" A blonde thin woman with a pointed pixie came in and sat across the table.

"Hopefully soon." He said with a sigh.

"Captain there's been a breach on one of the loading docks." The small burnet informed coming back into the office.

"I'll take care of it." The blonde told him getting up.

"Thanks Julia." He said as the two women left the room and rushed to the loading docks.

"What's going on?" Julia the blonde asked one of the security guard.

"It's a redheaded woman; she had a Lightspeed Access I.D." The security guard informed.

"And you just let her through?" Julia asked annoyed.

"She said she was going to talk to the Captain." The older guard said.

"You two are useless." Julia said with a huff and left rushing back to the Captain's office.

"Miss can I help you?" The burnet sitting outside the office asked.

"No thank you, Sarah." She answered and walked into the office.

"Miss! Miss you can't go in there." Sarah said going after her.

"Hello Carter." She said as she walked in.

"Dana!" Carter said startled standing up quickly.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Julia said joining the group along with three guards.

"Everyone out." Carter told them.

"But Carter…" Julia began.

"Out." Carter said. Everyone quickly left the room and the door closed behind them. Carter moved towards Dana.

"A letter once in a while would've been nice." Carter said.

"I came back to help." Dana said ignoring his statement.

"Dana this doesn't have anything to do with you, you should go back." Carter told her.

"When a ranger goes missing every rangers involved." Dana told him firmly.

"How did you find out?" Carter asked her seriously.

"Spying on someone works both ways." Dana replied with a shrug.

"Not really since I haven't heard from you in a year and half." Carter said sounding irritated

"I'm here to help." Dana told him once more.

"It's not safe here Dana." Carter told her.

"I thought you said this had nothing to do with me." Dana argued.

"It doesn't."

"Then I'm not leaving." Dana said with finality. He looked at her for a moment finally taking in the sight of her. She was still Dana, still beautiful Dana, but she looked different. She was thinner and her short blonde hair was gone replaced by long reddish brown hair. She looked back at him, he hadn't changed at all he was even more gorgeous than she remembered making her heart ache. His once long hair was now very short and spiked up. He was still the tall beautiful blonde she remembered. Carter sighed and moved forward giving her a hug.

"I've missed you." He told her as they hugged.

"Me too." Dana told him pulling away.

"Where are you staying?" Carter asked not moving too far away from her.

"Mariner Bay Hotel until I can find something a little more permanent." Dana answered.

"Permanent? You're planning on staying?" Carter asked half excited, half worried.

"I'm not sure yet." Dana answered truthfully.

"Well there's a house across the street from mine that's being rented out, you could stay there until you figure things out." Carter told her.

"That sounds great." Dana told him with a smile.

"Ok, I'll have Sarah get things settled for you.

"Captain, sorry for the interruption." Sarah said coming in and seeing Dana and Carter move away from each other.

"It's fine, what is it?" Carter asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are here to see you." Sarah informed.

"Thanks I'll be right there." Carter told her and she nodded and headed out.

"I'm staying to meet with them." Dana told him as he moved to leave.

"You just got back aren't you tired." Carter asked trying to seem unconcerned.

"I'm fine." Dana said giving him a smile. "Let's go." She said leading the way. He had forgotten how well she knew the place, she led him taking a shorter path to the conference room.

"Dana!" Kim said happily as she saw them walk in.

"Hey Kim!" Dana smiled and went over to hug her friend.

"Well if it isn't miss Dana, I thought you were out of town." Tommy said hugging her.

"I came to see what I could do to help." Dana said with a smile. The group then said hi to Carter and everyone sat down.

"Ok, so this is what we have so far. Katherine Hillard arrived at Mariner Bay airport 1430 hours on Wednesday, where she was met by Megan Brown. Police reports state that according to Brown they spent the next two days shopping and meeting up with friends where nothing eventful happened. On Friday night they got ready to meet some friends at a club and then they headed to the Night Owls Nightclub in Downtown Mariner Bay. Mario Vega and Lindsey stone were there waiting for them. The three girls had some drinks and headed to the dance floor with Vega. Kat then headed outside for some fresh air. Brown says that she asked Vega to make sure Kat was ok. Vega followed her outside, where he found her drinking some water and asked how she felt, she told him she was fine and would go back in a bit. When he saw that she was fine he went back inside. Two hours later Brown called authorities and reported her missing." Carter concluded.

"What does surveillance tell us?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, it shows when Kate stepped out at 11:23 and then Vega joining her a few minutes later. After that Vega leaves and Kat's alone, we can see that she looks over into the alley and then disappears from the camera's view into the alley." Carter said.

"Any witnesses?" Kim asked.

"None, no one was around, she had gone out through one of the back doors that usually isn't used. The security guard says he saw her walk off but paid no attention."

"What about her tracker? Don't all rangers have one?" Dana asked Tommy.

"Yes, she has one, but it was deactivated at 12:13 am, heading north." Tommy answered.

"This has to be ranger related then." Dana said.

"What do you mean? Very few people know that she was a ranger." Kim asked.

"Exactly, how would anyone know, unless they knew she was a ranger, know about her tracker." Dana explained.

"She has a point." Carter said thoughtfully.

"Then we have to tell the other rangers and make sure everyone is on their guard." Tommy said.

"Good idea." Carter told him.

* * *

**E/N: So Kat's missing why do you think she's gone? Please let me know what you think. :) Still no title any ideas?**


	3. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the wait! Here's another chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch.3 Settling In**

"Tommy I'm worried it's been three days and we have no leads." Kim said as she and her husband left the Aquabase once again.

"We'll find her, Carter and his team are very good." Tommy assured hugging her. Meanwhile Carter had left Dana with Sarah, so that she could give Dana the new authorization codes.

"Here you are Miss Mitchell." Sarah said giving Dana a new tag.

"Thank you." Dana said with a smile.

"Sarah where's Carter." The tall blonde Dana had seen the other day came up to them and asked.

"I'm not sure Ms. Benson." Sarah replied.

"Fine. Have him call me when he gets back." She said and then looked at Dana taking in the sight of her.

"You're the one that stormed in here, who exactly do you think you are?" The blonde asking putting her hands on her bony hips.

"Ms. Benson, this is…." Sarah tried to interjected but the blonde spoke again.

"Quiet. You come in here like you own the place, there's protocol that needs to be followed here." Julia moved forward. She was a taller than Dana but Dana wasn't scared of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Dana Mitchell, president of Lightspeed Rescue and owner of the Lightspeed Aquabase." Dana said with a smile and extended her hand out.

"Julia Benson Lightspeed nurse, it's nice to meet you." Julia said reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you too." Dana said politely.

"I should go." Julia said turning on her heels and leaving.

"Wow… about time someone's able to put her back in her place." Sarah commented more to herself than Dana.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"Sorry, it's just that she thinks she's in charge ever since she started dating the captain." Sarah said.

"She's dating Carter?" Dana asked.

"Yes four months now." Sarah said.

"Thanks for the codes Sarah. I'm sure Julia won't be bothering you again." Dana said with a smile.

_A Few Days Later_

"Hey can I get a copy of the survielnce video from the club?" Dana asked walking into Carter's office.

"Sure, you're going to examine it again?" Carter asked looking up at her from what he was doing.

"Yeah, something doesn't make sense. Why did Kat go into the alley, someone must have called her over. Which means there had to be a camera somewhere around there that caught someone walking into the alley.

"Good point, I'll have Sarah take the footage to your office." Carter told her thoughtfully.

"Thanks." Dana said with a smile.

"So how's the house working out for you?" Carter asked.

"It's great thanks." Dana said smiling. After Dana had found out that Carter was with Julia she had felt awkward around him.

"Good to hear." Carter said. He had felt weird talking to Dana as well. It was strange not knowing what to say to Dana, it had always been so easy to talk to her but now he was at a lose.

"I should go." Dana said after an awkward pause, leaving the room. Dana was busily looking at a file when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, my attention was somewhere else." Dana apologized and fixed her papers.

"Dana?" The man said recognizing the now redheaded Dana.

"Aaron! Hi how are you?" Dana asked the handsome man standing in front of her. He was taller than she was but nearly as tall as Carter was, and he wore a lab coat and some black glasses. Dana thought he looked the same since the last time she had seen him. Aaron and she had become good friends when he had been hired for Lightspeed Tech. They had been inseperable until she became a ranger, he had even had a crush on her; but Dana had never been interested in any of her suitors, until Carter that is.

"Great. When did you get back?" He asked happily.

"A few days ago, I'm surprised I hadn't seen you earlier." Dana said.

"Well that's probably because I moves over to forensics. I'm only down here two days a week now." Aaron said with a smile.

"Forensics? Really?" Dana asked surprised. She had never known him to have any interest in forensics.

"Yeah I wanted to make some change and forensics caught my eye." He said cheerfully.

"We'll I'm glad to see your happy." Dana said smiling.

"Thanks. We should really get coffee sometime to catch up."

"Definitely."

"Great I'll see you soon then." He said smiling and heading off.

_**Later that day**_

"Things here are so strange here." Dana said.

"What do you mean?" the middle aged women sitting in front of her asked.

"Everything seems the same, but the more I'm around the more I realized how things have changed." Dana said thoughtfully.

"Like what?" the women questioned.

"Well for starters none of my friends are here there all out of town for one reason or another. Carter has a girlfriend, and don't get me wrong I'm happy for him but it's still so strange."

"Why is it so strange?"

"Because the only…." Dana stopped and looked at her hands.

"Because?"

"Because the only person I've ever seen him with is me." Dana said reluctantly.

"Do you miss him?" The women asked looking up from her notes.

"He's happy."

"That's not what I asked you."

"Yes, I do." Dana said looking her directly in the eyes.

"So why don't you tell him?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore, I walk around the Aquabase and expect to see Ryan. All day I'm waiting for my dad to call me into his office and then he just doesn't. When I do go into his office I find Carter and I just don't know what to say to him."

"Why?" the woman questioned once more.

"Because I left and he stayed."

"You had no choice." Dana simply shrugged at the woman's response.

"Well, I think we're done for today, we'll pick up here tomorrow."

"Thanks Dr. McKenzie

* * *

**E/N: Ok so kind of a slow chapter but it's important. Let me know what you think:)**


	4. Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Ch.4 Cake **

"Good morning." Carter said as he appeared at Dana's office door.

"Morning." Dana answered busily looking at some files.

"I have a surprise for you." Carter said with a smile.

"What?" Dana asked looking up at him quizzically.

"Surprise!" Kelsey said moving Carter aside to get to Dana.

"Kelsey Oh my god! " Dana said surprised and got up to hug her friend.

"I've missed you Mitchell." Kelsey said hugging her friend tightly.

"Me too!" Dana said pulling away to get a good look at her friend.

"Me three."

"Me four." Joel and Chad said coming in.

"Oh my god! I thought you were all out of town!" Dana said excited to see her friends again.

"We heard our girl was back and had to come see for ourselves, now can you please tell me where she is because last time I remember she was a blonde!" Joel said teasingly.

"Very funny." Dana said smiling happily.

"Hey Dana." Chad said giving his friend a tight hug.

"Chad I've missed you!" Dana exclaimed.

"Ok ok enough love let's get something to eat." Joel said with a grin.

"Let's go." Dana said smiling. As they walked out the door she went next to Carter and whispered "Thank you"

The group then headed out to lunch at their favorite diner, and talked about what each one had been doing. Chad had been in Maui doing some experiments and Kelsey was competing in North California in an extreme sports competition. Joel and Angela had been in Washington at a meeting. She was happy to be with her friends and they were able to forget everything for a while. Dana returned to the base later that afternoon and went to the surveillance room to look over the same footage she had examined many times. Carter was about to go home when he noticed the blue lights that came from the surveillance room. He passed by and saw Dana focused on the monitors pressing some of the buttons. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder making her jump up.

"It's me. It's just me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Carter said. He had forgotten how jumpy she had become since the attack.

"No, no, it's ok. I'm fine." Dana said feeling embarrassed.

"What are you doing here, it's pretty late." Carter said.

"Just looking over these videos, it just doesn't make sense Kat's a ranger. No matter how out of practice she is she would have been able to have fought out a common attacker. The footage of an ATM machine across the club got something but at the exact time she was taken the video has a gap of 3 minutes. We have to believe that whoever took her knows about the rangers. The fact that her tracker went off line within minutes of being taken its undeniable right, and the fact that this person was able to cover his tracks is disconcerting." Dana explained.

" You got all that in thirty six hours?" Carter asked impressed.

"I know it's not much but it's all I got." Dana said with a sigh.

"It's a lot Day, and I've been working with Angela's tech team to try to get Kat's tracker online." Carter told her and Dana simply nodded.

"Thank you for calling them." Dana said looking up at him.

"Don't mention it." Carter said with a smile.

"I mean it, I'm really glad to see them, so thank y…"

"There you are." Julia said coming in. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…are you going home too?" Carter answered Julia and turned then turned to Dana.

"Yeah don't worry I'm just going to clean up." Dana answered with a smile.

"Ok, goodnight." Carter said and left the room. Once they were in the car Julia turned to Carter.

"Carter…I don't know if I'm being paranoid, and I don't want to be the insecure needy girlfriend but I really don't like you hanging out with Dana." Julia told him.

"What?" Carter asked confused.

"You were engaged to her, Carter there is obviously more than friendship there and you may be over her, but she might not be."

"What are you saying?" Carter asked not understanding.

"I just would like it if you didn't spend every minute of every day with Dana." Julia said with a sigh.

"Ok." Carter said.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." He answered tight lipped.

"Thank you." Julia said somewhat shocked.

"Let's go home." Carter said trying to give her a smile.

The next day Dana and Kelsey sat in the Aquabase galley eating breakfast

"I still can't believe you dyed your hair." Kelsey said with a smile. Dana just shook her head and smiled.

"How have you been?" Dana asked.

"Good I guess." Kelsey said unconvincingly. Kelsey and Ryan had only been married a few months when the break-in had happened. Dana knew that Kelsey had been hurt just as bad as she had when Ryan had died.

"I miss him. I can't stand the pain sometimes, so I create different kind of pain. I work out as hard as I can sometimes that help…sometimes." Kelsey admitted.

"I know Kels." Dana said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Hey Kelsey want to go swimming?" Chad said going up to the girls.

"Sure." Kelsey said lighting up a second.

"Dana?" Chad asked looking at his friend.

"No thank you." Dana said with a smile.

"We'll be back in a while." Kelsey told her as she got up to join Chad. The day went by uneventfully and Dana went home late that night. She got home a found a medium sized box sitting on her porch, and she went inside and put the box on her kitchen island. She opened the box and found a note a smaller white box inside the box.

'_Welcome back'_ She read the note. She opened up the white box wondering what was in it. As she saw what was in it she gasped.

"Oh my god." She said breathless. Dana ran to the phone and grabbed a knife from the drawer. Panic and terror came over her as she dialed the number on phone.

"Carter can you come over please." Dana said trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'll be right over." Carter answered sensing the agitation in her voice. Dana hung up the phone and sat against the wall not wanting to move. The doorbell rang making her jump and she got up slowly and went over to the door.

"Carter?" She asked.

"It's me." Carter called back to her, Dana took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Are you ok?" Carter asked seeing how scares she look.

"Yeah…it's in the kitchen." Dana said pointing to her kitchen door. Carter went into the kitchen and looked at the note.

"It's the same cake." Dana said referring to the cake she had gotten for her family reunion.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked examining the cake.

"Every detail is burned into my brain, yes I'm sure." Dana said hugging her torso, she gasped as someone passed by the window.

"It's ok, they're my men. They're making sure it's all clear. Come here." Carter said taking her the knife that she was still holding making her knuckles white. He then brought her close and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok." He said.

"Carter." Julia said making Carter pull away from Dana.

* * *

**E/N: Thanks for reading don't forget to leave your comments. :)**


	5. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ch. 5 Lost and Found **

"Everything's clear out here." Julia informed.

"Good. Have them check in here." Carter told her and then pulled out his phone.

"I need an evidence team stat to the Mitchell residence." He said speaking into the phone. There was a reply and then he hung up the phone.

"I think you stay at my place tonight." Carter said turning to Dana.

"No, I'll be fine just get that thing out of here please." Dana said referring to the cake that was still in the kitchen.

"I will don't worry, but I am leaving two of my men here tonight." Carter told her.

"I'll be fine really." Dana insisted.

"Your heard Tommy we should all be on our guard."

"Ok." Dana said and walked out of the kitchen. She sat in the living room as her house was searched and the evidence was taken out. After that they were all done she thanked Carter and some of the men that were there, leaving her all alone. She immediately went to her medicine cabinet and took out a bottle pouring two pills into her hands and chasing them done with some water.

Meanwhile Carter had gone back to his house followed by Julia. She slammed the door behind her making Carter turn to face her.

"Carter didn't we just talk about this?" Julia asked.

"About what?" Carter asked a little confused, his mind was still on Dana and that cake.

"Dana. I come in and the first thing I see is you all over her." Julia said angrily.

"I wasn't all over her; I was just trying to calm her down. She was going through a lot." Carter tried explaining.

"Why is it you understand her, but you can't understand how much this hurts me?" Julia asked.

"Julia there is nothing going on between me and Dana, she is my friend."

"She's your ex-fiancé." Julia shot back.

"Look I have a lot of things going on right now and I don't nee…"

"Yeah and apparently I'm the least of your worries." Julia interrupted and turned to leave.

"Julia wait." Carter said but Julia was out the door and slamming it behind her. Carter rubbed his temples and sighed.

The next day Carter stopped by Dana's office.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"Hi." Dana answered with a smile.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine, you don't have to worry about me, we're not rangers anymore, but thanks for watching out for me." Dana said smiling.

"Old habits die hard." Carter said with a smile and left. He headed over to Julia's office next. He found her busy at work, and walked in.

"Julia." He said making her look up, she gestured him to sit down, and he did.

"I'm sorry for last night I didn't mean to sound like out problems weren't important." Carter said standing back up and going to the other side of the desk.

"I'm sorry too for getting so worked up over nothing." Julia got up too and was facing Carter.

"Are we good?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Yes." She said and reached up and gave him a kiss. Later that day he was busy at work when Dana ran into his office.

"Carter!" Dana said as she rushed in. "I found something on the tapes."

"What?" Carter asked giving her his full attention.

"One of the cameras caught an SUV parked right next to the alley, the camera's lost footage for a while but not before catching the SUV. I enhanced the video and we got a license plate number, there's just one problem." Dana said in a rush.

"What?"

"The vehicle is registered to Lightspeed, and the person who authorized it's realize was you." Dana informed.

"What? No I didn't, when was it authorized?" Carter asked.

"Four hours before Kat disappeared." Dana said and Carter looked to be thinking intently but quickly recovered and said,

"Well it has to have a tracking device."

"It does and we got a location too we're just waiting on a search warrant since it's on private property." Dana told him

"Good let's get going then."

"Carter… who had access to the codes?" Dana asked.

"No one, I keep everything locked up." Carter said, he stayed quiet for a moment and then asked, "Who was it released to?" Dana was quiet and looked away for a moment before answering.

"Kelsey and Ryan Mitchell."

"But Kelsey was out of town, which means someone had her code too. We need to do a security scan right now." Carter said seriously.

"I'm going to the warehouse." Dana said referring to where they tracked the SUV at.

"I'll go with you." Carter said following her and she simply nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts or comments? Do you think they'll find anything or anyone? :)**


	6. Heart Shaped Box

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Ch.6 Heart Shaped Box**

The warehouse was completely empty except for the SUV they had been looking for, leaving them with nothing but an empty van. Kelsey, Joel, and Chad had all been called to the base so that they could each get there new codes. Chad was on his way out when he noticed Ryan's old room had the lights on and the door was slightly open. He went inside and found Kelsey sitting on the couch he face being held up her hands which rested on her knees. She looked a lot smaller that way, he thought as he came in.

"Kels?" Chad asked taking a seat next to her.

"After the base was rebuilt he moved back in here, and I would make up all these excuses to come down here just so I could see him. He loved this room. He said it was the first time since he was taken that he felt safe and at home."

"Kelsey." Chad said sympathetically and put an arm around his friend.

"Do you miss him?" she asked him.

"Of course I do." Chad said sincerely.

"Me too." Kelsey said trying not to cry. Chad shifted and then gave her a hug holding her tightly.

"Why don't you hang out with me today? We could go rollerblading." Chad asked not wanting her to be alone.

"You hate rollerblading." Kelsey said with a slight smile remembering how many times he fell when he rollerbladed.

"I don't hate it, I'm just not good at it." Chad said giving her a sweet smile.

"Ok let's go." Kelsey said after a moment and got up. As they headed out the door she turned out the lights and sighed as she looked into the darkness.

"Last one to the landing dock buys lunch." Chad challenged noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"You're on." Kelsey said taking off.

Dana was working later that night when Sarah passed by.

"Goodnight Miss Mitchell." Sarah said.

"Sarah you can call me Dana." She told her with a smile. "Quick question has Carter left yet?" Dana added.

"Yes Mis..I mean Dana, he left about twenty minutes ago with Miss Benson." Sarah told her.

"Dang, ok thanks, Sarah have a good night." Dana said with a smile.

"Thanks you too." Sarah said and with that she left.

Dana finished what she was working on about half an hour later and headed out through the almost deserted Auqabase. He father always ran a smaller crew at night and Carter hadn't changed it. In fact Carter kept many of the same rules and protocols her father had and for that she was grateful to him. She knew she had made the right decision and leaving him to be Captain of the base. She was thinking about Carter and her dad as she left the base and made her way to the parking lot, which was very dark save for the few fluorescent lights that lit up the way to her car. She walked through the empty parking lot, he shoes clicked distinctly, sounding out of place in the dead silence, and echoing. The sound made her feel alone and anxious to get to her car. She picked up her pace and then heard a loud bang behind her. Looking back she saw nothing but darkness, she began walking even faster, as she heard the sound of someone else's footsteps. The footsteps began getting louder and she started to run toward her car, she looked back as she ran, when she turned around she was met by a hard chest.

"Joel!" Dana said breathless as she took in the sight of her friend. She had never been happier to see him standing in front of her.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Joel asked steading her, and seeing how scared she looked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to pick up Angela she's in the car." Joel answered and the added, "I can walk you to your car." Dana looked back to where she had heard the footsteps and knew that it couldn't have been Joel.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." Dana said with a smile then gave her friend a quick hug and headed to her car once more. Joel went to his car where Angela was sitting, playing with her phone.

"Have you talked to Dana lately?" Joel asked as he turned on his car.

"No why?" Angel replied.

"I just bumped into her and she was acting really weird." Joel explained.

"I'm sure it was just your imagination." Angela assured with a smile and he took her hand in his and held as they drove home.

Dana got home and called Tommy, he had been waiting for her call to find out if they had found anything in the SUV. Their conservation was brief and Dana was tired, she headed up to her room and saw something sitting on her bed. It was a heart shaped box, her breath quicken as she walked toward it and picked up the small white paper on top of it.

_Soon you'll know everything._

_-X_

Dana dropped the small note and called Carter.

"Carter I don't understand how this could have happened, we had guards posted at the door." Dana said frustrated.

"We'll post more guards." Carter said as he put on some gloves to look over the box.

"That's not the point, this isn't a fort I shouldn't have to have round the clock watch….what is it?" She asked seeing Carter's face as he saw the contents of the box.

"Nothing." He said and closed the box quickly. "I'll take it in to get checked." Carter said.

"Carter show me." Dana said firmly.

"No, I'm going to get this into the lab and you are coming with me tonight." Carter told her as he tried to go around her as she put on some gloves.

"Let me see." Dana said taking the box from him.

"Oh my god, oh my…Carter. He's been following me!" Dana said feeling sick as she saw the numerous pictures of herself. "I…I can't do this… what does he want hasn't he done enough!?" Dana asked anger and fear in her voice.

"Dana it's ok, he won't get what he wants not this time." Carter said taking the box and giving her a hug as she tried to relax. "He won't get near you I promise." Carter said holding her tight.

* * *

**E/N: So what do you think?:) What about Kelsey and Chad, think they could have a future together or is Ryan still the favorite? Let me know what you think? :)**


	7. Old Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story**.**

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Ch.7 Old Scars **

Carter knocked on the door of his spare room after they had gone back to his place. She opened the door, she was wearing her pink pajama bottoms and thin pink tank top, her hair was still wet from the shower.

"Hey." She said seeing Carter.

"How are you doing?" he asked, and Dana simply shrugged.

"He's been in my house, he had pictures of me everywhere, in my living room, outside the base, even in my room. He's been following ever since I got back to Mariner Bay." Dana said disgusted, and sat on the bed.

"Listen to me we're going to find this monster." Carter assured following her.

"How, we can't even find Kat." Dana said disappointed. Carter took a seat next to her and took her hand in his.

"We'll find Kat, and he's going to get what he deserves, and in the meantime you aren't leaving my sight." Carter told her.

"No, you can't keep taking care of me, if he wants to get to me, let him. I'll be here, and I'll be ready for him." Dana said determined.

"Dana?"

"I won't let him keep me from living my life, he wants a fight then that's what he'll get." Dana said seriously. Carter simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

The next day Dana went to the therapist.

"I'm glad you've come to terms with all this." Dr. McKenzie said after Dana told her what had happened. "Dana can I ask you something?" she asked, and Dana nodded.

"Where did you get that scar." The woman asked as she observed Dana tracing an angry scar on her wrist in the shape of an X.

"In a fight." Dana said after a moment of thought, she looked at it as if seeing the mark for the first time.

"Must have been a pretty important fight." Dr. McKenzie said casually.

"Not really, I hardly remember getting it." Dana answered. "What does this have to do with anything?

"Just curious." The woman answered.

"Dana do you remember how you escaped from the man who killed your family?"

"Yes, I hid in a closet and then Carter got there, he found me." Dana said.

"That's all you remember?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Dana said confused as to why she was asking her this.

"Well our time is up for today." Dr. McKenzie said and got up.

"Can I suggest talking to Carter about the whole situation." The woman added.

"Why?" Dana wondered.

"He's the only other person in the world that would understand the trauma of finding your family like that. Maybe it'll help with the nightmares if you talk to a friend." She explained, and Dana simply and gave her a small smile. She wasn't going to talk to Carter about her nightmares she had trouble talking to her therapist, but she kept that thought to herself as she left the room. As she headed back to the base, she wondered why the therapist had taken such an interested in her scar; it was the first time she had been questioned about it.

Did they think that she had done it to herself? If that was the case then they were way off base, she was a doctor she wouldn't do that, it was true she had absolutely no recollection of how she had gotten it. She wondered why she didn't remember getting it since it seemed bad enough that she would remember getting it but there was nothing in her memory.

She turned a corner her mind occupied when she crashed into Julia who looked like she was crying.

"Are you ok?" Dana asked concerned.

"Like you care." Julia said pushing past her. Dana felt bad, even after the shove, but knew that there was nothing she could so she headed to her office and was surprised to find Carter there.

"Carter what's wrong?" Dana asked seeing the serious look on his face.

"It's Kelsey, Dana the hospital just called, she's ok, but she had a small accident while she was rock climbing." Carter told her.

"What?" Dana asked surprised.

"We should go to the hospital." She added quickly.

"Joel and Chad are already there I was just waiting for you." Carter informed.

"OK let's go." Dana said heading out of the room. They got to the hospital and went straight to Kelsey's room..

"Kelsey, are you ok?" Dana asked concern in her voice as she went over to her friend.

"Carter can I talk to you?" Chad asked.

"Sure." Carter said and the two left the room.

"I'll leave you girls alone." Joel said also leaving.

"What's up?" Carter asked once they were away from the room.

"I was talking to the doctor, and she told me that Kelsey was on some kind of medication when she went rock climbing."

"What? Why would she do that?" Carter asked confused. His friend could be reckless but not suicidal.

"I have no idea; I just thought that someone else should know. I'm worried about her." Chad told him.

"What are you two doing out here?" Angela asked as she came over with Joel.

"Nothing we were just about to go back in." Chad said quickly. The former rangers all headed back into the room and all sat in different areas filling the room up. They spent hours talking and laughing, trying not to think about all the things that made them so unhappy.

"It's getting late, we should probably go so you can get some rest." Angela said getting up.

"I'll saty here." Joel said with a grin.

"Come on." Angela said grabbing his collar and pulling him up.

"Yeah we should head out too." Carter said.

"Thanks for coming guys." Kelsey said with a smile.

"Hope you get better Kels." Joel said going over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Joel."

"Night Kels." Carter said doing the same.

"Night." Kelsey replied.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, get some rest ok." Dana said and hugged her friend gently.

"Thanks Dana." They all headed out and Kelsey was left alone. She was watching TV when Chad came back in.

"Hey I thought you left." Kelsey said seeing him come in and sit next to her.

"I wasn't going to leave you all alone." Chad said with a smile.

"Thanks." There was a long pause neither really knowing what to say.

"Why'd you do that Kels?" Chad finally asked.

"What?" Kelsey asked confused.

"Why did you take medication before you went rock climbing?" Chad asked watching her intently.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsey asked pretending not to understand.

"You're doctor told me." Chad said not looking away from her. "What were you thinking do you think Ryan would you doing something so stupid like that?" Chad said a bit of an edge in his voice.

"Ryan's not here anymore so I guess it really doesn't matter." Kelsey said bitterly not really meaning what she was saying.

"Kelsey it matters to me….and to your friends. You're the only family Dana's got, how do you think she would feel if anything happened to you?" Chad asked. Kelsey thought about what he said, it was true she was Dana's only family, she had never thought about it like that.

"Dana left and know I get why she didn't come back until now. It's too hard living here, living with the reminder of what was here and what's gone." Kelsey said trying not to cry. It was one of the things she hated most but the tears burned in her eyes.

"I miss him." She said.

"It's ok Kels, it'll be ok." Chad said going over to hug her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and she turned her head slightly as their lips met.

"Ms. Winslow-Mitchell?" The doctor said causing her to pull away blushing furiously.

* * *

**E/N: What do you think too sappy? Do we like Kelsey and Chad? Where do you all think Dana's mysterious scar came from? Thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Emptiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story**.**

* * *

**Ch.8 Emptiness **

_One Week Later_

"It's been two weeks, Carter and still nothing, Kim's really worried." Tommy said as they walked through the halls.

"I know, Dana has been working day and night but there have been no leads…I think maybe we should exploring new options." Carter told him seriously. Tommy stopped walking and looked at Carter.

"You know we can't do that Carter."

"Tommy you said it yourself it's been two weeks, I don't know what else to do." Carter told him sincerely.

"Carter you know it's not allowed; besides you know Jen would never allow it." Tommy said sternly.

"It's the only chance that we got to find her." Carter said.

"Hey guys." Dana said coming up to the two men.

"Hey." Tommy said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dana can you help me out here, I'm trying to get Tommy to let us call Time Force." Carter told Dana filling her in.

"I think it's a bad idea." Dana said making Tommy chuckle at Carter's expression.

"What? Why?" Carter asked confused. He thought that Dana would have agreed with him.

"We don't know how that could affect things in the future." Dana as if it was obvious. "And besides were not out of leads yet. Do you guys remember the necklace the police found in the alley?" Dana asked.

"Yeah." They answered.

"Well we were able to find half of an index finger print. Angela and I ran it through the Mariner Bay database, and we found a match." Dana told them.

"Where?" Tommy asked.

"In the Mariner Bay Asylum. We found out that his name is Mathew Dallas, he was released two days before Kat went missing. I've crossed referenced all his information and found his address. Angela's getting us a search warrant." Dana said with a smile.

"Really?" Carter asked surprised.

"Dana that's great, let's go." Tommy said helpfully. They nodded and headed off to where Angela was. After getting the warrant they drove to the apartment complex. Tommy lead them in when there was no answer. They all spread out and searched the apartment.

"I think our lead's a dead end." Carter called from the other room, pulling off his ski mask. Tommy and Dana went over to where he was.

"Oh my god." Dana said seeing the corpse laying on the bed. She quickly put on some gloves and went over to the man.

"Damn." Dana muttered seeing his throat slit.

"Unbelievable." Tommy said turning and leaving. The Carter and Dana headed back to the base disappointed, while Tommy left to Angel Grove to break the news to Kimberly.

"That man was killed Carter it's that simple, we just need to figure out who did it." Dana said determined.

"I don't know Day were running out of leads the trail is going co…" Carter was cut off by Dana.

"Don't. We're not giving up. The forensic team was collecting all the evidence they could get, something has to be there." Dana said a hard look on her face.

"You're right…We'll keep looking. Something will turn up…but not tonight it's been a long day." Carter told her. "C'mon I'll drive you home." He added getting up. Meanwhile Joel was on his way over to the base's lab to keep Angela company while she worked late.

"Hey babe." Joel said kissing his wife's cheek.

"Hi sweetie." Angela said putting a hand on his. "I told you, you didn't have to come." She told him onlt half serious. She was happy he was there with her.

"I couldn't let you stay here all alone." Joel said giving her another kiss.

"Mrs. Rawlings, I'll come in early tomorrow to help with the forensic analysis." Aaron said coming into the room with some paperwork in his hand.

"Thanks Aaron, have a good night." Angela said.

"Goodnight to you two." He said to the couple.

"Night man." Joel said as Aaron left them alone once more.

"Man that guy is so weird." Joel said with a chuckle once he was sure Aaron could no longer hear him.

"Be nice." Angela said with a smile.

"Oh c'mon you can't tell me you don't find that guy weird." Joel said with an eyebrow raise.

"Well kind of, but he's actually really nice. He and Dana almost dated." Angela told Joel as he pulled her closer to him.

"Really? When?" Joel asked surprised.

"Right before you all got to the base. He and Dana were inseparable they started talking, but then she got involved with the rangers; and the small fact that Carter came around didn't help either. Aaron was completely into her and she never really felt the same and then she fell hard for Carter and Aaron sort of just worked all the time." Angela told him.

"Wow that is so weird, imagine if she would of dated that guy. Things would have much different around here." Joel said more to himself than Angela.

"Ok, well I have to get back to work." Angela said playfully pulling away from him.

"How about you call it a night and come back to the room with me." Joel said into her hear holding her waist.

"No, I have to work, and you need to leave. The faster I get this done the faster we can leave. Why don't you go get something to eat?" She said smiling and pushing him gently away.

"One last kiss?" He asked. She gave him a short sweet kiss and he then reluctantly got up and headed out the door.

"One hour." He warned with a smile.

Carter and Dana drove home in silence both lost in their own thoughts. They were interrupted by his cell phone, which sounded too loud and out of place in there thought filled silence.

"Hey." He answered. Dana could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to sound pleasant.

"No, I'll be home tonight." He said to a question she did not hear. There was more silence and the whispers she could hear coming from his phone.

"I'll be home." He repeated trying not to sound irritated. More talking on the other side. "Yes. Ok…love you too." Carter answered reluctantly. He then hung up the phone and Dana kept her focus on the darkness outside her window.

"You two doing better?" Dana finally asked. He didn't have to tell her that it was Julia, she knew by the way he talked to her.

"Yeah…we have our ups and downs but were ok." Carter told her glancing at her for a moment before looking back at the road. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm happy for you Carter." Dana told him. The raw sincerity and sadness in her voice made him look at her for a long moment while as they stopped at an intersection. Dana held his gaze mesmerized by his blue eyes.

"Thanks Dana."

"And thank you for the ride home." Dana said as she felt a sting in her eyes. Carter pulled into her driveway.

"No problem." Carter said giving her a sweet smile as she opened the door. She smiled back and got out of the car but stopped before closing the door.

"Carter…" She began unsure.

"Yeah?" he asked hoping she'd talk to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dana said and closed the door and headed to her house. Carter watched her head and shook his head. When he got home he found Julia in his living room reading.

"Hey." She said as she heard come in.

"Hi." He said throwing his coat on the couch. He went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Dr. McKenzie called she wanted you to call her tomorrow if you had a chance." Julia told him.

"Ok thanks." Carter told her.

"I ordered Chinese are you hungry?" She asked as he took her hand.

"Starving." He answered.

"Good come on." She said with a smile. He stopped her and turned her to face him studying her for a long moment.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Your beautiful." He said almost sad.

"Thank you but why do you day like that?" Julia asked curios. He avoided her question and gave her a kiss.

"Let's eat." He said and led her into the question.

* * *

**E/N: Did you like it? Why do you think Carter was sad when he said that? Let me know. :)**


	9. Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story

* * *

**A/N: New chapter let me know what you think:)**

* * *

**Ch.9 Guil**t

_The Next Day_

Dana drove home after spending the day reviewing the autopsy and trying to get more information on the man they had found in the apartment. She got home grabbed a water bottle from her fridge and headed upstairs to her room. She screamed when she saw Kat lying on her bed, she ran over to her and examined her feeling how cold she was. Dana searched for a pulse and found none, against her better judgment she began shaking her.

"Kat…Kat!" she shouted in desperation. She then noticed the cuts and bruises all over her face, neck, and arms. Dana's head was spinning as she grabbed her cell phone and ran out of the room.

Tommy dialed Carter's number as he sped towards Dana's house.

"Carter you have to go to Dana's house right now, she just called and asked me to go over. She seemed really scared." Tommy said as soon as Carter answered. He knew that Carter could get to Dana a lot faster than he could.

"Ok, I'll go right over." Carter told him. Luckily he had a key to her house now and went right in.

"Dana?" He called out and walked over to the stairs where he found her solemnly sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Dana what is it?" Carter asked going up the stairs.

"She's in the room." Dana said staring into nothing.

"Who?" Carter asked taking her shaking hand in his.

"Kat." She answered still not looking at him.

"What? Ok you wait here." Carter said looking up to her room and then back at Dana.

"OK." She said.

"Oh my god." Carter said seeing what Dana was talking about. Kat was lying on the bed as if she was sleeping, Carter could have sworn she was; if it weren't for the fact that her body was so pale and covered in bruises. He took a deep breath and went over to her side and found her holding a small piece of paper. He put took out some gloves and took the paper out of her hands.

'_Do I have your attention now?'_

Carter read the small note.

"Where is she?" Carter heard Jason shouting. He headed out of the room to see what was going on. He found Jason shaking Dana, Tommy was standing on the stairs. Carter knew Jason had not wanted to come to Mariner Bay to deal with everything, so he had sent Tommy. He figured Tommy must have called Jason and he looked furious.

"I…she… she" Dana rambled not able to tell him that his girlfriend was dead.

"Jason calm down. Let her go." Carter told Jason firmly. Jason turned to Carter and shoved Dana over to Tommy.

"Where is she?" Jason demanded.

"Calm down." Carter told him again. He knew this would be hard.

"Where is she?!" Jason yelled.

"In the room. I'm so sorry." Carter finally said and Jason shoved him out of the way.

"Carter is she?" Tommy asked afraid to hear the answer. Carter could only manage to nod.

"No!" They heard Jason cry out. Tommy left Dana's side and went into the room where Jason was crying holding Kat in his arms.

"Kat no…" Tommy said upset. Dana could hear the two men and she began crying.

_**Three Days Later**_

After Kat's body had been examined, they had her taken back to Angel Grove, where she was to be buried. Everyone in attendance was in tears, even some the guys were teary eyed. Tommy and Kim were both by Jason's side who hadn't spoken to anyone in days. After the ceremony they had all gone back to Tommy and Kim's house. Dana left the group and went to look for Jason who was standing by the lake behind the house. She walked over to him.

"Jason I'm so sorry." Dana told him sincerely.

"Dana!" Jason turned to her. "This is all your fault." Jason said angrily and then slapped her. Dana was frozen in place, her lip quivered as she fought the tears that were coming. The slap stung but not nearly as bad as his words. She took a deep breath and went out through the side of the house trying to avoid everyone. She got into her car and left to the base. Jason immediately regretted what he had done and said. He had been a monster to Dana and he knew that he had been wrong in doing so.

"Jas, you ok?" Carter asked seeing his friend come in.

"You should probably find Dana…tell her I'm really sorry." Jason told him and then walked away.

"Jason wait, what happened?" Carter said following him.

"Just tell her I'm sorry." Jason told him and left.

Dana arrived at the base, where she had been staying since they had found Kat's body.

"Dana, I'm so glad you're back that bitch Julia's been harassing me about the codes Captain Grayson assigned to everyone." Sarah said.

"There you are about time you got back." Julia said coming up to her. "I need the codes, why the hell did you have to change them." Julia ranted.

"Relax. Sarah can you please get her, her code from Carter's office." Dana told Sarah with a small smile.

"Of course." Sarah said.

"Changing the codes is such a problem for everyone; this is all your fault. Everything would be like it used to be if it weren't for you." Julia told her angrily. It was clear to Dana that she wasn't just talking about the codes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Dana told us sincerely.

"Yeah well maybe you and your apology can go be sorry in some other city." Julia told her harshly before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Who's the killer any ideas? :o Don't forget to leave a review let's me know your still into this:)**


	10. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**A/N: Ok here's another chapter, let me know what you think about this chapter. Sorry for the late update! P.S. For those of you who have read Forever and Always check my profile for an update on it. :)**

* * *

**Ch.10 Old Friends**

Meanwhile Cater and Joel had been looking for Dana everywhere not knowing she had returned to Mariner Bay.

"Leo! Leo!" Maya came in shouting.

"What is it Maya?" Kai asked his friend, concerned.

"Kendrix she's been taken!" She shouted upset.

"What? What do you mean?" Leo asked as she rushed over to his friend.

"She went out for a walk, and I decided to check up on her, she was about a block down when a van pulled up and grabbed her." Maya said agitated. Leo bolted out the door even before Maya got to finish her sentence. Damon, Tommy, and Kim all ran after him. They all got in the car and drove in the direction of the van.

"Carter we have to find Dana right now." Joel said. Carter nodded and the two spilt up. Carter had searched the whole house.

"Hey I just called Angela Dana's back at the base." Joel told his friend as Chad joined them.

"Thank Joel." Carter said. "Chad, can you and Kelsey stay here and help them with whatever you can. I'm going back to the base and set up check points around the city." Carter said.

"Sure thing." Chad said as Joel and Carter left.

"Maya, do you remember what the van look like?" Carter asked going over to Maya who was sitting down with Kai. After he got to the details he raced to the Aquabase. The first thing he wanted to do was find Dana, but he knew he had his duties to complete first. Dana knew it was late, she didn't know how late. She had been sitting in one of the rarely used lounges, thinking about everything that had happened.

"Dana?" A voice called out to her making her turn around.

"Oh hey Aaron." Dana said seeing her friend coming into the lounge.

"Mind if I join you." He asked her with a smile.

"Not at all." She said with a smile.

"How are you doing? I heard you had a funeral to go to." He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Ok." Dana lied, as Jason's word came into her head.

"Were you close to her?" Aaron asked.

"No, but she was still a friend and a…coworker." Dana said remembering that not everyone knew the former rangers identities.

"I'm sorry." Aaron said, putting his hand on hers.

"Thanks Aaron." Dana said with a small smile.

"So do you plan on staying in Mariner Bay?" Aaron asked her. Dana thought about his question and didn't really know what she was going to do. The only reason she was in Mariner Bay was to find Kat but she no longer had that as an issue.

"I don't know." Dana said truthfully.

"Well I hope you do, I've missed my best friend. Do you remember how much fun we used to have?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Yeah you were always getting me trouble, and then we'd get stuck working together to fix out mess." Dana said smiling at him.

"No I didn't. I just wanted to spend time with you." Aaron looked over to her.

"You know this is going to sound really stupid now, but there was something that I wanted to tell you right before you became a ranger." Aaron said a little nervous as he looked away from her.

"What is it?" Dana asked encouragingly.

"Well I was going to ask you out." Aaron said shyly, Dana was then very aware of the fact that his hand was still on hers.

"Why didn't you?" Dana asked genuinely curious. They had been best friends before her ranger days and then had slowly drifted apart when Dana had become a ranger.

"You were so busy with your new team, and then you and Carter got close. You two were inseparable, you guys became best friend, and there really was no time for me after that."

"That's not true, you were so busy with your projects and I was always training. It wasn't because of Carter. And you know I'm not with him anymore." Dana told him softly.

"No you're not." Aaron replied looking straight into her eyes. They sat there for a moment and he leaded in and kissed her gently. She kissed him back but something about it made her feel sick, and she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I…"

"No I'm the one that's sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." Aaron said. Dana felt horrible, she had thought that maybe she would feel something for him but all she saw in him was a friend.

"I never stopped loving you, and maybe someday when you're over Carter we can give it a try." Aaron said getting up and giving Dana a smile as he left.

* * *

**E/N: You think that Dana and Aaron would make a good couple? Leave me your thoughts in the comment section. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Finding Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Ch.11 Finding You**

Carter had been searching all day for the van but there was no trace of it anywhere. All of the former rangers were had been out looking for Kendrix until Leo told them all to get some rest. Carter had told them that they could all stay in the base, and had given them all a room. Carter had then sent a small team to continue searching for Kendrix. He decided he would get a few hours of sleep, but he would find Dana first. He searched everywhere until he finally decided to check her room which he found empty.

It had been days since Dana had slept more than a couple of hours since she stopped taking her sleep medication. She had always found the glass hall relaxing and that's where she went to try and calm down herself down. She walked back and forth breathing in and out.

"Dana!" Carter's sound of relief made Dana turn to face him.

"What is it?" Dana asked taken aback by his reaction.

"You're ok! I've been looking for you everywhere." Carter told her.

"Of course I'm ok, what's wrong?" Dana said sounding concerned.

"It's Kendrix…she's been kidnapped. Leo just told us something else too. She's pregnant." Carter said nervously. Dana stomach clenched as she received the news, and she ran to the nearest bathroom. Luckily there was a restroom nearby and she ran into the stall and shut the door.

"Dana are you ok?" Carter asked from outside the door. Dana didn't say anything and felt her stomach settle. She opened the door and went to the sink. She could see Carter through the mirror and saw how concerned he looked.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." Dana said looking pale. "Do we have any leads?"

"Look I think you should sit down." Carter told her.

"Did you set up a perimeter?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Yes, and you need to relax and get some sleep."

"I said I'm fine Carter, did you put out alerts on the freeway?"

"Yes."

"Any leads? Dana questioned.

"A few all dead ends though."

"Ok well we can scan the security cameras on the roads." Dana turned to leave and was promptly stoped by Carter's hand.

"Dana stop you need to rest, you look exhausted." Carter said firmly.

"Fine, I'll check it out in the morning. Goodnight." She said curtly and yanked her arm out of his grasp. Carter knew that Dana was too stubborn to give it up that easily, and knew she would probably try to sneak out once he left. She went to her room and paced back and forth, hoping that Carter would leave the base soon. She didn't want to get another lecture from him and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep. Ten minutes later she decided to go out, since Carter would have left by the, and headed out the door.

"Carter! What are you doing here?" Dana was very irritated at him.

"Where are you going?" Carter crossed his arms.

"To the observation lab." She answered crossing her arms too.

"Dana you're going to run yourself to the ground." Carter told her putting his hand to block her path out of the door.

"I told you I'm fine and now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." She made a move to leave but he stood his ground.

"You're obviously not. You were just puking your guts, your pale as a ghost, and you'er shaking." Carter said seriously.

"While appreciate all the complements I have things to do." Dana was now angry.

"No. You're going to stay here and rest." Now it was Carter who was angry.

"You can stop trying to take care of me. It's not your job anymore, you and me mean nothing to each other anymore." Dana shot at him.

"I may not mean much to you, but you will always mean the world to me." His last words stung in Dana's chest. "Your dad would have me running laps and your brother would kick my ass if they saw what I had become. You don't eat, you don't sleep, your taking meds left and right, and you jump at every little noise…no let me talk." Carter stopped Dana from interrupting him.

"You say your fine and you say that you don't need me, but your dad left me the most important person in his life to take care of, and so far I've done a pretty lousy job of it." His words shook Dana's resolve and she turned and went back into her room. Carter followed her inside and the door closed behind him.

"I'm tired of all of this Carter. Everyone around me is disappearing and dying. Jason's right." Dana said slumping in her bed."

"What did Jason say to you?" Carter asked kneeling in front of her.

"It doesn't matter, point is he's right; and it doesn't matter what I try to do to stop it. I've never felt so weak and powerless."

"Look Dana this is not your fault, and whatever Jason said is wrong and he knows it since he asked me to tell you that he was sorry for what he said and did. You're not weak or powerless you've just been focusing on the wrong things. So you're going to get some rest and tomorrow we'll find Kendrix." Carter told her and took a seat next to her. Dana got up and went to her drawer, she took out two medicine bottles.

"Here…I don't want them anymore…Thanks Carter." Dana said and Carter gave her a hug.

* * *

**E/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review:)**


End file.
